


carnations mean 'i love you'

by sakurasejun (xiaohaohao)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flower meanings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohaohao/pseuds/sakurasejun
Summary: “You what?”“Yeah,” Sejun said, nonchalant, “I’ve never been given flowers before.”This boy has had tens and hundreds of admirers. Surely, he’s received at least one flower in his life?Apparently not. It seems that even the most sought-after boy on campus could experience this sort of predicament too.Oh no, that certainly won’t do.And so begins Chan’s mission: To give a beautiful set of flowers, fitting for a pretty boy like Im Sejun.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Im Sejun, Minor Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90
Collections: Lucky 7 Victon





	carnations mean 'i love you'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #114: Sejun mentions in passing that he’s never been given flowers before, and Chan decides to be the first.

_1\. Sunflowers & Orchids _

Chan doesn’t understand why he’s feeling so nervous.

This was something small, somewhat insignificant. Not some big life-changing event that could tilt the world on its axis. Sure, Chan was appalled when he found out at first. Maybe a little too determined to “make things right”, as he had called it. But then again, it was just his personal opinion on the matter. No one else had kicked up quite the fuss. Not even Seungsik, when Chan went to complain to him about how unfair it was. It’s no big deal.

Besides, Sejun got secret gifts all the time. How was this any different?

Apparently, it was a big deal, if everyone’s reactions meant anything. There Sejun was, sauntering into the cafeteria with a bouquet of fresh orchids and bright yellow sunflowers in his hand. It was obnoxious, to say the least. Bold, eye-catching and pretty. But it was also exactly Sejun’s kind of thing. This boy had no knack for subtlety, so Chan thought it was the perfect first bouquet for Sejun to receive. He gave himself a mental pat on the back, making eye contact with Seungsik who tailed behind Sejun like a puppy. Considering how bright Sejun was beaming, and the nod of approval from his best friend, it was safe to say that Sejun liked it. Chan let out an unconscious sigh of relief, waving them over to where the rest of their group was seated.

“Quite the bouquet you’ve got there, hyung,” Hanse quips, eyeing the flowers that Sejun had yet to let go of. “Don’t your admirers usually give you food and stuff? After all, everyone knows the easiest way to Im Sejun’s heart is through his stomach.”

The whole table snickers a little. It’s true. Every single one of Sejun’s admirers had given him something or other that was food-related - chocolates, candies, rare treats, you name it. Sadly, though, every one of them had been rejected, Sejun bashfully thanking them and gently turning them down. He did enjoy the food though, never sharing it with anyone until the last moment.

Sejun just stuck his tongue out in response, calling everyone jealous for not getting a bouquet like him. For the rest of lunch, he was uncharacteristically careful, taking great care not to ruin the bundle in his possession. He was still holding the flowers delicately in his hands. Chan thinks the amount of cash he forked out for this was worth it, seeing how happy Sejun was with the gift. He declared that it was a mission accomplished. Chan managed to give Sejun his first-ever set of flowers, like he had intended, and Sejun wouldn’t miss out on the experience of having received them.

“It’s cute,” Seungwoo piped in, “A little unusual for a confession flower, though.”

“Huh?” Sejun looked up, head tilting in question. Seungwoo continued looking at the flowers in Sejun’s hand, mulling over the words before ultimately saying them.

“Those are sunflowers and orchids. It means ‘I think of you in my dreams’.”

_Huh?_

Chan flushed bright red. That was _not_ what he intended when he gave Sejun those flowers. He just thought the bouquet looked pretty, and that it really suited Sejun and his personality. Not _this_. God, now the sender just seemed like some weird creepy admirer. Dreaming about him? It was sure to make Sejun uncomfortable, especially since he didn’t even know who sent the flowers to him, or how it got on his seat in the lecture hall.

Ah shit, Chan had to fix this. He couldn’t have Sejun’s flower experience be tainted with something borderline creepy and stalker-ish as this.

Looks like Chan’s going to have to get Sejun another one.

* * *

_2\. Yellow & White Roses _

There’s nothing weird with Chan being on campus this early in the morning. He’s a Dance major (with a minor in Business, but that’s beside the point) - it’s normal for him to come in early to go through routines or use the campus gym before everyone else came in.

What _was_ weird was Chan sneaking into Lecture Hall 5, a small bouquet of white and yellow roses in hand, and placing them at seat number 3 of row 7. There’s a tag on the bouquet, “For Im Sejun”, for good measure, just to make sure the flowers don’t end up in the wrong hands. There’s nothing strange about giving Sejun more flowers. He just needed to clear up the misunderstanding from the other day. Make sure that it didn’t seem like the sender of the other bouquet was being weird. How was he supposed to know that flowers meant something? All he thought was that they looked pretty together. No one told him about them sending some weird cryptic message to the receiver.

Which was why he took extra care picking out the flowers for today’s bouquet. 

Satisfied with the placement, and sure it wasn’t going to fall, Chan made his way out of the lecture hall before anyone could find him. He hoped that no one would try and steal them. Maybe he should enlist Seungsik’s help again, like he did last time. Make sure no one knocked the flowers over or that Sejun wouldn’t squish them on accident. Chan shot a quick text to his friend, telling him about the new bouquet on Sejun’s table. Seungsik replied with a thumbs-up, stating that he was making his way to school grounds and would make sure Sejun received them well. Hearing footsteps coming down the hallway, Chan quickly scrambled to one of the practice rooms, putting his things down and starting his warm-ups. After a moment of hesitation, he plugged in his phone into the sound system, knowing he wouldn’t really be able to check on his notifications for the time being. He’s going to have to wait for lunchtime again before he could hear Sejun’s thoughts on the flowers. Or give in and actually ask Sejun about it after he was done with his practice. Whichever came first. With that in mind, Chan fully immersed himself in practising his routine, determined to make time pass quickly. Might as well get things done while he was waiting.

Chan had his cheek squished against the cool surface of the table. Once again, the rest of the gang was gathered at the cafeteria, waiting for Sejun and Seungsik to stream in from their lecture. It was routine for all seven of them to gather for lunch since they all miraculously shared a common break time. When he heard the scraping of chairs and the tell-tale groans of disgust as Seungwoo undoubtedly pecked Seungsik’s cheek, Chan sat up, only to be assaulted by a faceful of white and yellow.

“Another bouquet?” Chan asked, feigning ignorance. Sejun nodded, turning to chat with Byungchan who started to ask him more about the flowers.

“Roses this time? Don’t those mean passionate love or something?” Byungchan asked, face scrunching up, “That’s so sappy.”

“No, they don’t! White roses mean respect and yellow roses mean friendship,” Chan interjected quickly, voice an octave too high. No no. He could not have Sejun misunderstand them again. No way. That _cannot_ happen.

Chan could feel everyone’s gazes fall on him. He said that too loud, didn’t he?

“How do you know this, hyung?” Subin squinted.

Shit. Heck. How does Chan explain himself out of this? Subin’s really sharp and Chan really, truly, could not lie to him.

Oh, wait. He’s got it.

“How could I not?” Chan said, mustering as much fake confidence that he had, “If you have to listen to Seungsik blabber about the flowers Seungwoo gets him all the time, you’re bound to learn something.”

The chorus of groans made Chan heave a sigh of relief. Okay, they bought it. Thank god. Chan didn’t dare look over to Seungsik, though. He could feel his pout all the way from where he was sitting. And a pouty Seungsik meant a cooing Seungwoo. He did _not_ need to see that, thank you very much.

So instead of looking at Seungsik, Chan looked at Sejun, who just nodded happily, content to laugh and tease Seungsik with the others, adding in a few jabs of his own.

“Yellow roses mean beauty too, apparently. I think this person has a crush on you, Sejun-ah,” Seungsik remarked, side-eying Chan and giving him a smug smirk. Oh, the nerve of this guy.

But Sejun just shrugged.

“I’m just happy that someone thought about me enough to give me these. I like it,” he beamed.

He saw the boy bringing the flowers close and breathing them in, eyes shut as his dimple showed. Chan couldn’t help the soft smile that spread across his face, Sejun just wiggling in his seat, absolutely delighted. Even if he started sneezing a little from sniffing them so strongly. He loved seeing Sejun happy like this. Even if it was going to cost him a few meals, it was definitely worth it.

Maybe Chan should get him more flowers, then.

* * *

_3\. Bellflowers_

Okay, so now three people knew about this entire thing. Subin, because he figured it out and cornered him immediately after the incident with the roses. Seungsik, because Chan needed a right-hand man in this operation, and well, isn’t this kind of terrible plan what best friends were for? And Seungwoo, because Seungsik couldn’t keep his mouth shut whenever it came to his boyfriend. So yes, three people.

Chan called it “Project Give-Sejun-Flowers-So-He-Won’t-Miss-Out-And-Be-Sad”. Subin had scoffed and said it was too long a name for a project. Seungsik, wonderful, sweet, bright Seungsik, was the only helpful one and suggested they call it Project FFS ( _“Flowers For Sejun. Short and simple,” Seungsik had beamed, Seungwoo nodding along beside him. Chan wasn’t even sure why the two of them were here when all they were doing was giving sappy heart eyes to each other. Disgusting. But he figured their input would be helpful_ ). Subin cracked a grin at that, mouthing the initials and something else under his breath, agreeing that it was so much better. And more accurate, whatever that meant.

He gathered the three of them there so he could set something straight. It’d been bouncing around in his head since Seungsik said it. And he didn’t want them to misunderstand. Subin was a little less than pleased to be dragged out so early in the morning, but he was eventually won over with promises of breakfast. Anything he wanted, paid by Chan. At the rate he’s burning through his wallet, maybe Chan should consider taking up a part-time job. Okay, he’s digressing. Time to get down to business.

“Listen,” Chan leaned forward in his seat, licking his lips as he messed with the flowers in his hand. He made sure to make eye contact with each of them, schooling his face to make it more serious.

“I don’t have a crush on Sejun.”

Subin quirked a brow at that, and Seungwoo gave him a conspiring, almost knowing, smile.

“We never said you did though, hyung,” Subin deadpanned, though the amusement was evident in his tone.

Chan just sputtered, hands flailing everywhere. He just needed to clear it up. That’s all. Leave no room for misunderstanding. Seungsik’s words from the other day could cause them to think that _he_ , Heo Chan, had a crush on the campus sweetheart, Im Sejun. Which he didn’t. This was all purely platonic.

So what if he thought Sejun looked cute when he held the flowers close, beaming brightly. Or that he bought another bouquet for Seungsik to place at Sejun's desk before class. He’d do this for any one of them. Yeah. Definitely. Maybe not Byungchan though. Or Hanse. Not Seungsik or Seungwoo, they had each other for that. He’d do it for Subin though ( _“All of you would give me flowers if I wanted them,” Subin replied. Seungwoo had perked up at that, immediately swivelling to face the youngest. “Do you want some Subinnie? Hyung can get you some. Seungsik would love to pick out flowers for you too.” “See, case in point,” Subin said, flatly_ ).

Okay, so maybe not everyone. But the sentiment still stood.

Heo Chan did not, in fact, have a crush on Im Sejun.

* * *

_4\. White lilies_

“What’s that?” Chan had asked, watching Sejun take out a particularly thick book and flip through it frantically.

Sejun had passed the bundle of lilies to him when he reached their table, telling him to be careful as he slung his bag forward.

“Didn’t you know? Ever since Sejun hyung got those flowers, he started looking for books about flower meanings. He’s been carrying that around in his bag, waiting for the day the flowers magically reappear again,” Hanse stated, as if it was common knowledge.

Oh.

Chan watched as Sejun skimmed over the words, positively lighting up as his eyes went over it over and over again. His dimple reappeared as he slammed the book shut, leaning back in his seat. His position made him slowly slide down the chair, but Sejun didn’t seem to mind. When Sejun slid so far down that his head could barely be seen over the edge of the table, he finally spoke.

“Guys, I don’t even know who these are from, but I think I’m falling in love.”

_Oh._

Chan eyed Seungsik and Subin warily, a little frown marring his features. This wasn’t supposed to happen. The flowers were just supposed to make Sejun happy, not _fall in love_.

Chan’s throat felt a little dry. This really, really wasn’t supposed to happen. He could hear Sejun sigh dreamily from where he sat. God, this was so messed up. Sejun was going to be _so_ disappointed when he found out who had been giving him the flowers.

“How are you so sure it’s from the same person, though?” Byungchan had asked, breaking Chan out of his panic-induced stupor.

“The name tag. My name is written the same each time. I don’t recognise it, though.”

Hanse and Byungchan nodded in understanding. Subin looked over at Chan, brows raised. Okay. Thank god Chan had asked the shopkeeper to write the name instead of him. He’s pretty sure Sejun would be able to figure it out if he had written it himself. But Chan knew he was just delaying the inevitable, though. One day, Sejun would find out.

God, this was so messed up.

* * *

_5\. Purple hyacinths_

Chan hated it. He hated the way Sejun’s face fell ever so slightly when he realised what the flowers he received meant. But Chan had to stop the feelings Sejun had from blooming any further. Nip it in the bud before it was too late and became irreversible.

Before Chan no longer had a way to back out.

Sejun was so ecstatic as he held the flowers, entering the cafeteria. At that time he didn’t know what it meant. Now, it hurt to watch as Sejun stared at the hyacinths with a lost expression. He could feel Subin glaring daggers at him across the table.

He definitely deserved that.

Sejun started laughing extra loud, the sound so jarring amidst the silence that fell over their table.

"It's okay," he shrugged, head tilted back as he tried to crack his signature grin. "No need to worry, guys. I'll get over it."

It sounded so strained, they would have rather Sejun not reacted at all. He waved it off, telling them it really wasn't that big a deal. That they probably just lost interest once they realised Sejun wasn’t all they made him out to be. God, that made Chan feel absolutely awful.

He couldn’t move. He just sat there, listening to Byungchan as he cursed the person out. How dare they play with Sejun’s feelings like that.

Yeah, how dare _he_.

His heart twisted. _He_ was the one causing the boy he treasured the most to feel that way- 

Wait. 

The boy he treasured the most.

Im Sejun.

Oh god.

The sinking realisation that he hurt the boy he treasured most. That he made a mistake.

Heo Chan had made a very big mistake.

* * *

_6\. Red tulips & pink roses _

“Byungchan is going to kill you,” Seungsik hissed.

Chan knew. He deserved it. God, he deserved every scolding, every curse, that was going to be thrown at him.

Heck, he didn’t even know if Sejun would even accept his apology, much less what he was about to do.

Chan was seated in Sejun’s lecture seat, bouncing his leg nervously as he eyed the entrance. The lesson wasn’t going to start for the next 15 minutes, and there was no guarantee that Sejun would even make it on time. Sejun was unpredictable like that. Just a few weeks ago, he had walked in 30 seconds before the lecturer arrived, iced americano in hand, and sporting the most hideous blue leopard print shirt. Sometimes, Chan wondered what people ever saw in that guy.

Now, it seems, Chan was one of those people.

He was still fidgety, afraid of Sejun’s reaction when he finally told him. But Chan was going to do this. No backing out.

When Sejun arrived, mildly confused and still half asleep ( _a little over 5 minutes before lessons began, so Chan really didn’t have any time to waste_ ), he just stared at Chan, asking him when he had started taking this course. Fumbling to keep the bouquet hidden behind his back, Chan just waved him off and stood up.

He cleared his throat, took Sejun’s hand, and dragged him out of the lecture hall.

Surprisingly, there was little resistance. Sejun just let himself be dragged along until they both came to an eventual stop.

“Hyung, what’s going on?”

“I kind of wanted to give you this.”

Chan unceremoniously shoved the bouquet into Sejun’s hands, making him yelp as he tried not to drop it.

Poor Sejun looked even more confused, tilting his head as he looked at the flowers. He looked at the bouquet, then at Chan, and then back at the bouquet again.

“You still carry that book around?”

Sejun nodded, slowly, still looking a little dazed. He handed the flowers back to Chan, before slinging his bag to his front. Pulling the book out and flipping through the pages, Chan could hear Sejun’s breath hitch as he read the words over and over.

“You really mean it, hyung?” Sejun asked, voice small and watery.

“Yeah,” Chan breathed. “I really do.”

There was a beat of silence. Chan watched as Sejun closed the book and took a deep breath.

“Hyung, hold on to the flowers tight.”

_Huh?_

“Ow! Hey- What was that- Ow, stop that!” Chan yelled, trying to dart away. Sejun kept swinging the hefty book at him, and goodness that thing _hurt_.

“Why would you do this to me? Terrible! Awful! Hyung, what the absolute _hell?_ ”

After a few more hits, and unsuccessful attempts to dodge that blasted book, Sejun finally stopped. Chan was heaving, having tried to run at some point. He _did not_ ask to be assaulted this early in the morning.

“You done?”

Sejun nodded, seemingly satisfied.

“Good. Because your class actually started 15 minutes ago, and Seungsik _has not_ stopped messaging me to get you to class before your lecturer ultimately decides to castrate you.”

Sejun made a loud noise of distress, before scampering towards the lecture hall. Right before he disappeared from sight, though, Sejun backtracked to grab the bouquet still in Chan’s grasp.

“For the record, I’m still upset with you about the hyacinths. And you owe me 5 lunches, at least, for my poor achy heart,” Sejun stated, rearranging the flowers to make sure they looked a little neater.

_Ah yes, food for the soul._ Chan just nodded. It’s going to burn a hole in his wallet for sure, but anything for Sejun.

He thanked Chan, kicked him in the leg once more for good measure, and then told him that they would properly settle this later when he was done with class. Chan just smiled and nodded, though wincing a bit, and pushed Sejun to head off before he started rambling ( _or worse, whacking him again_ ). He watched as Sejun tripped over his own two feet, and could hear him yelling apologies to the lecturer all the way from where he stood.

God, Chan was so whipped for him.

* * *

_7\. Carnations_

“Why did you keep it a secret, hyung?”

Chan hummed, swinging his and Sejun’s intertwined hands as they walked through the park.

“I don’t know, honestly. Maybe I was already in denial back then,” Chan answered.

Sejun just laughed, loud and bright.

“Well I’m glad you stopped lying to yourself then,” he beamed.

“Yeah,” Chan smiled, looking at the carnations in his hand, “I’m glad I stopped lying to myself too.”

**Author's Note:**

> here's the list of all the flowers & flower meanings that were used in this fic:
> 
> sunflowers & orchids - I think of you in my dreams  
> yellow roses - friendship, beauty  
> white roses - respect  
> bellflowers - friendly smile  
> white lilies - sweetness  
> purple hyacinth - I'm sorry  
> red tulips - confession of love  
> pink roses - hesitation  
> carnations - I'm in love with you
> 
> thank you for reading this fic! :D
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it! i had lots of fun writing this and looking up flower meanings (you can click [here](http://www.flower-korea.com/html/flower_words.htm) for the website i used to reference the flowers & meanings) :D i'm hoping i didn't get any of them wrong and did the prompt justice :')
> 
> special thanks to berry for proofreading and helping me with the fic <3 love u lots
> 
> come talk to me on [twt!](https://twitter.com/lilacsejun) ehehe :D


End file.
